


Stardust

by WonderlandBlues



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Star, earth is clingy, return to space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandBlues/pseuds/WonderlandBlues
Summary: A starlet is trapped on the planet's surface.What will it take to rise?
Kudos: 1





	Stardust

Imagine if you will, a thousand stars in the sky. Look up! Can’t you see them? Shining glowing like static flames, bringing life to the void of space. Up there, amongst the embers of the universe, is my home. I am a young star, merely a child. A starlet, if you will. For a hundred years my light grew in the midst of disaster – my mother’s ashes as she combusted into petals of starlight. Her supernova of love and life gave me the power to grow slowly but surely.

The stars are my neighbors. My home. My life. The only darkness is the backdrop of the universe, and us the actors of space’s play.

But that has changed now.

I fall.

Farther and farther from my home system I am being pulled towards void unknown. And finally, I land in a bowl of soil and gravel.

A fallen star cannot shine into the bosom of space from a planet. Yet planets tug, greedily choking out the brightness from any light it can get its gravity on. They think, “Maybe I can soak up this starlight for myself!” but it is a fruitless endeavor. The star will go out, and the planet become cold. In its attempt to make itself a god of the universe, both the planet and the star are crushed into particles that are less than the sand I have landed in.

Every star knows the danger of planets, yet here I am. My fate sealed.

I weep. I jump. I fight the gravity of my captor, but alas, I am but a starlet, and the planet a selfish giant.

I cannot escape his hold.

Not on my own.

I cry. I plead to the older, wiser stars floating above me. “Save me! Save me and this foolish planet!”

My face and the ground burn with each flaming tear that falls from my eye. Hopelessness devours me.

A whisper in the wind.

A shining twinkle in the distance.

I look up.

“Starlight!” I breathe.

Glowing points of light float down from the cosmos. Each firefly of brightness that lands on my skin fills me with courage and strength.

The ancient stars shed their light for me, to give me a chance to come home. I leap into the air with newfound strength …

…and fall.

It isn’t enough.

I try again, aiming for a point of light. It propels me into the atmosphere! The warmth of the embers fill my being as the frozen comfort of home comes closer into my grasp. I stumble and plummet to the ground.

I had been higher than before.

I **can** reach the space.

I **can** reach the stars.

I set my sights to the void that is open above me. “Here I come.”

Dashing, sprinting faster than I have ever flown through the highways of the universe then _leap!_ into the air, fighting the greedy grasp of gravity I soar!

“This is it,” I convince myself. “This is my time to _shine!_ "

In the air I spring off the starlight further and further towards the safety of the void. With each point of brightness that I bounce off, I hear the elders cheering me on.

“𝒞𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒, 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑒𝓉!”

“𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝒹𝑜 𝒾𝓉!”

“𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝑜𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝒻𝓉 𝒾𝓈 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒!”

“𝐿𝑜𝑜𝓀 𝒶𝓉 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑒𝓉! 𝐿𝑜𝑜𝓀 𝒶𝓉 𝒽𝒾𝓂 _**𝓇𝒾𝓈𝑒!**_ ”

And rise I did. A shooting star racing towards the beauty of darkness and the familiarity of space.

The planet does not give me up easily. It screams, clutching me with its hot, wet hands.

**Ģ͘I͉̣̾͝V̢̧̭̭͎̈́̇̓̿͘É̖̩̑ M͚̣͐̚E̮̍ ̧̘̩͋̃̈́Y͕̦͈͚̅͑̑̈͜͠O̩̭͆̎U͈̲̐̈R̺̍̈́ͅ ̩̟̖̕̕Ļ͍̞̮̋͗͛̐̏͢I̩̘̹͑̔͜͠GH̢̺̯̹̓͛̕͞T!̨̫̲̪͗͐̆̇ ̺̄I̛̬̬͓͗̈ ̡͕̹̼̒͋̈́̕Ņ̬͓͎̒̔͌̅E͕̗̠̭͗́̓͞E̘͔͐͌D̩̓ ̯̀YOUŘ̳̮̳̳͓̌̊̿ ̮̏BR̢͎̩͊̉͝IG͓͂Ḧ̼́T̳͐N̨͙͗E̎͜SS̨̙͙̏̂͡ ̹̜̇̉T̼̩̓̌O̡̭̺̅̑͗ ̺̞̒̄Ḿ̡̮̲̊͞Ā̬͇̼̗̍̎͑K͍̔Ẻ̠̘̥̒̓ ̻̫͔̩̋̽̾̓M̤̻̿͑Ỵ̡̪̯̓͊̾̚͜͝S̼͞Ē̛̛̮̞̿͜ͅL͎͙͓̅͌̈́͗͢͜F̖̳͍̓̓̕ ̱̱̈́̂Ḇ̪͕̉̑̊E̡͉͛̏A̢̜̯̔̏̈͟͠UŢ̰̼͈̞͌͒̎̋͑I̼̜̜̎͡F̮̭̦͉̅̈́̂̏̓͟Ư̩͉̼̜͖̌̍͆͡Ḻ̝̌̈́!̫̥̹͍͋͐̀͟ ͢͞Ĭ͉̙͖͘͝ ̞͕̌̾Ņ̙̞͊͛̒̀͢E̜͚̱͒͌̓͟E̪̿D͙̻̦̺̮̒͑̇̏̚ ̬̥̓͋͝ͅT̥̼͈̭̍̒̔͘O̫͙͑́ ͔͎̔͝B̨̨̩̖͍̏͋̓͞͝E͇̚C̙̝̭͗̐͝O̺̞͐̔M̠͖̈́E̡̡̬̼͆̾̽̅ ̯̹̇̒M̥̳͙̄̅͆͝ͅI̬̝̥͆̒̕G̽͟H̗̲̔̓T̡̙̱̖̅̐̉͒͜͞Y̝̺̔͛,͙̮̍͊ Ṫ̝̣͚͓̫͋͛̃͞H͙̊Ȩ̝̲͊̉͗̿͢ ͇͇̼̘̀͛̅͆̕͢GR͚͋EĀ̗͙̒Ṯ̼͖̱͌̃͌͘ES̜͝T̟̂ ̨̛̦̘̜͐̎͠I̩̞͊̎N̡̯̝̯̒́̍͌ ̣͠T̺́H̯͍͖̒̌̏͒͜E̬̤̙̓͗́̍͜͜͡ ̘̜̄̌U̮̰̐͒Ǹ̯̉ͅI̢̧̢̒͗͠V͙̝͐͠E̜̗̰̅̕RS̭̈E̙͛̅͜!̻̋!̛͔̱̭̉̒**

But the planet cannot hold me forever. Its gravity cannot reach me for much longer.

I rise.

Only a few more miles.

The cold, blue starlight propels me forward. “𝐻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝑒𝓇! 𝐻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝑒𝓇!” their laughter cheering me to go on.

I leap into the darkness –

\- and _**ᶠˡ ᵒᵃᵗ**_


End file.
